


The_Grifter Left The Game

by HCCamAccount



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, HCCamAccountAU, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HCCamAccount/pseuds/HCCamAccount
Summary: A tragic accident
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	The_Grifter Left The Game

“Xisuma!” The admin nearly jumped as the door to his office slammed open. He turned, somewhat peeved at being interrupted, but his gaze softened when he saw Grian’s fearful expression.

“What’s wrong Grian? Did something break?” He asked, but his question was answered when he saw what Grian held. Cradled like a baby in Grian’s arms, The Grifter, his Cam, lay unmoving. Unbreathing.

“I was trying to film my base, and he insisted that he could fly up there. I- I didn’t try to stop him. But then he- then he fell and I couldn’t catch him in time.” Grian sobbed, his knees nearly giving out from under him. “Please, can you save him? Can he respawn?” He looked up at Xisuma, pleading eyes full of tears. The admin quickly pulled up Grifter’s diagnostic’s screen, making the back opaque so Grian couldn’t see the saddening data on it.

“Grian… it’s too late. I can’t respawn him, they were never designed to do that.” Xisuma gently lay a hand on Grian’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do.”

“Is there a way I can help?” Both Hermits whirled around as Xisumavoid, Xisuma’s Cam, popped up out of nowhere. He was designed to be the perfect assistant, so whenever Xisuma said he couldn’t do something, the Cam would try to help.

“No, it’s… this isn’t something anyone can fix.” Xisuma turned back to Grian, and Xisumavoid looked at the Cam in his arms.

“Oh.” Was all he said. Xisumavoid floated over and touched his hand to Grifters. For a moment, they all stood in silence, no one knowing what to say. The only thing that broke the stillness was Grian’s small sobs. Finally, Xisuma took his Hermit by the shoulders and guided him to a couch. Grian didn’t let go of Grifter, as if keeping him close and warm would bring him back. They all knew it wouldn’t.

_The_Grifter left the game_

A month had passed, and Grian hadn’t recovered well. They had a small funeral for Grifter, buried outside Jrumbot, and even the robot seemed sad for the day.

The Hermit had thrown himself into his base, trying to distract himself, but all he could think of were the countless hours where his Cam would help him and joke around as he built. Finally, Xisuma realized that grian would need help again.

The admin flew to the mansion, which was now nearly finished, a shulker in his arms. He found Grian working out a messed up circuit in his item sorter, the short Hermit’s eyes red and puffy like he’d been crying.

“Hello, Gri,” Xisuma approached, and Grian hurriedly looked back at him. Xisuma took a deep breath and held out the shulker. “Look, I know you still miss Grifter. We all miss him, and how he always made you happy. But it’s been a month, and you’re always so busy; so here.”

Grian looked quizzical as he took the shulker. When he opened it, a small figure poked its head out. His face lit up; it was Grifter! But it wasn’t. When he realized what was happening, Grian’s face fell.

“A new Cam?” His voice cracked, and the hint of anger made Xisuma realize what was going through his mind. “So you- you’re just going to replace him?”

“No, not a replacement,” Both Hermits looked at the new Cam, who had scrambled out of the shoulder by that point. He stood with his hands on his tiny hips, gazing up at Grian. “I’m not the new version of someone, I’m me! So what’s with the tears, bro? That’s not gonna help!” Xisuma looked at Grain, somewhat shocked at the Cam’s attitude. It appeared Grian was shocked as well, but his expression shifted to a small smile.

_TwoMuchGrian joined the game_

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out PamsStarSkeleton's animation for this story!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JBCE9iAhyoo&feature=youtu.be


End file.
